Different Life
by Happykokanete
Summary: Amu Hinamori was abandoned by her friends after losing her Charas, scarred by the trauma she moved to America where she became a famous singer named Arisa Hart. Amu has changed from her outer appearance to her personality. Now she is back in Tokyo ready to take her revenge. Will she succeed? Find out! XD READ
1. The End

**Hey this is my first fanfic so I apologize for the grammars but plz enjoy :D**

**I Do Not Own Shugo Chara**

**_4 Years Ago_**

"My own heart unlock! Amulet Fortune!" I shouted, transforming into my pink outfit with my heart rod in my grasp

"Spiral Heart" I flung my heart rod like a boomerang in the direction of the X-Charas, missing them by an inch.

"Kyaa" Miki screamed, I whipped around to come face to face with my Charas being forced into their eggs.

"No!" I screamed, now I was panicking, frantically looking around. _Where is my Heart Rod? _I said to myself, then I saw, the X-Charas were holding onto it and looking at me with their wicked smiles

"No no no this isn't happening" Shaking my head "Tadase kun help"

"Amu chan!" Ran pleaded, I turned my attention back to my Charas.

"I'm coming" I shouted, running straight for them I could barely see them now, only their hopeless eyes looking at me remained.

Before I could say anything else, the X-Charas surrounded me in a barrier. I had no weapons so I used my fists, tackling the X-Charas endlessly, each punch made my limbs grew weaker, each punch made me lose hope.

Then I caught a glimpse of my Charas, one by one, they were enclosed in their eggs, letting out a brilliant light, they disappeared into thin air.

"No! Ran Miki Sue Dia" I screamed, now tears were running down my face and everything was in a blurry image.

"Holy Crown" Tadase shouted, holding up his staff, encircling the X-Charas in light, they disappeared. Then everything went quiet.

I dropped to my knees; silent tears ran down my cheeks. "They're gone" I said weakly, I wrapped myself into a ball and cried on my knees

Footsteps were coming closer and closer "Amu chan" Yaya shouted, panting heavily she looked at me sadly and smiled "It's okay" Yaya whispered.

The others followed close behind looking at me pitifully and in a cold manner. Taking a deep breath "My Charas are gone", I sobbed

"We know" Tadase kun shrugged "From now on you are not a guardian anymore"

"What" I said horrified by the idea, everyone nodded their heads, only two heads were frozen, Kukai's and Yaya's.

"So..so you're going to abandon me just cause I don't have charas anymore?" I took a deep breath, I wasn't sad anymore I was angry.

Utau smirked "Well if you weren't so weak you would have saved them"

I was shocked, how could they be so cold to me now, ignoring her accusations, I tried standing up, slowly with all my might I stood up, angry tears in my eyes

"How could you say that" I glared at Utau "You stood there while my charas were being attacked" I shrieked

Utau laughed, "That doesn't matter anymore since from now on you are stripped of your title as Joker and you are forbidden to go to the Royal Garden" She smiled wickedly.

"Bye" Rima said, before they all turned heads and walked away, leaving me alone.

Tadase stopped walking and turned around, I wanted him so bad to say it was all a prank or this was a dream, but instead what came out of his mouth, was a blow to my stomach.

"Please send the cloak to me as soon as possible" Then he turned around and walked away as if nothing happened. Not even a Good-Bye?

I stood there freezing in my uniform, how could they do this to me, _they_ were the ones standing there dumbfounded while my charas were being attacked, not even once did they try to help, I thought to myself.

I walked away slowly, thinking how right now Ran would be waking me up from her usual dance, and I would dismiss this as a bad dream. However, this was not a dream, but reality.

**I hope you like it because I'll be writing more XD Plz comment on any improvements!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Beginning

**Me: Finally, there is an update, (cheers)**

**Amu: Get on with it already**

**Ikuto: Not so fast Amu (wraps her in his arm and nibbles her ear)**

**Me: O/O**

**Amu: Stop blushing, you were the one who wrote it!**

**Me: Uh…You are right…**

**Me: Anyways on with the story! And Ikuto stop bothering Amu**

**Ikuto: (Sigh) (lets go of Amu) Happykokanete does not own Shugo Chara, only her made up characters and story.**

**Me: Hope you like it!**

**_Present Day_**

"Hart" My manager called, I turned my attention away from my adoring fans and looked towards a red head in a professional suit. "You're up in twenty" she called before disappearing in the crowd.

Sighing, I wave good-bye to my fans and weave my way through the crowd to backstage, where my hair and makeup stylist was waiting.

I smiled to see at least a friendly familiar face around. She tapped her Jimmy Chu Chu shoes impatiently against the ground, showing off her long legs, her hand was placed carefully above her waist belt and top that off with nice blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. You have my best friend Marisa A.K.A Beauty Fashionista and Model.

When I was in sight she ran to me giving me, a bear hug "There you are" she said impatiently, she checked her watch, "We're really behind schedule," she grumbled

Suddenly a blue headband appeared on top of Marisa's head "As a proud artist I shall do my best to make all idols look their best" She said proudly, right beside her was Mary, her shugo chara mimicking exactly what Marisa was saying, then the headband disappeared and Marisa turned back to normal looking really red.

"Mary!" She shouted "Humph" Mary crossed her arms, uh oh I had better say something or all out war is going to break, "Um…" I said "What!" they said in unison, I pointed at my wrist, and Marisa gasped. "Time is running out" She exclaimed.

Marisa grabbed my hand and half-towed half walked me into my change room. She plopped me onto my chair, facing a mirror a nice looking girl stared back.

Instead of pink hair, I had long wavy purple hair reaching my back. My eyes are still the amber golden color.

"Amu chan" All six of my shugo charas came racing towards me, I was going to be tackled but Mary blocked the way, "No touching Amu until after the show, she needs to get ready" Mary bossed around "Aww" they all said at the same time. I smiled "Don't worry we can play after" I said.

Their faces lit up, and they started playing with each other again. Marisa took out her makeup kit and started applying it onto my face. "Arisa close your eyes" Marisa whispered, I closed my eyes and started daydreaming.

After I left Japan for America, I stayed with my Aunt and Uncle; my Aunt was a CEO of a huge entertainment company and convinced me to sing for one of her gigs. That was how my life as Arisa Hart started. Sometime later my charas were reborn with two new ones.

When my charas were reborn, their appearance changed with it. Ran still has a ponytail but it rests on one side of her shoulders, her pom poms are hot pink and black and there are no frills on her outfit anymore. Her outfit is still in two pieces, but her top half now has sleeves and she has black in her outfit. Ran still represents my girly side.

Sue has no hat but a green headband with a clover on it. Her hair is wavy and is let down onto her back. Her dress is now cut at her knees and is still green; she has green flats to go with it. Sue is my wish to be lady-like.

Miki now has longer hair that touches her shoulder; she has a cute checkered blue hat and a blue sundress with a dark blue jacket to go with it. She has blue-laced flats too. Miki still represent my artistic side.

Dia has straight blonde hair going to her back and a headband with a diamond on it; she has a strapless yellow dress with cute yellow high heels. She represents my radiance and how I want to be famous.

Yuki, my new chara represents my dark side. She has purple hair flowing down to her waist and violet eyes, and a purple Lolita dress to go with it, and purple flats.

Sara, my chara who represents my wish to sing, has silver straight hair and blue eyes, she wears a white strapless dress with white boots, and she carries a silver microphone.

After seeing my charas again, I decided to put all my time to becoming famous, along the way I met Marisa and we became best friends, and she is of the few who knows about my past. Although I prefer being called Arisa, she usually teases me by calling me Amu.

My fans only know me as Arisa Hart, famous singer and dancer from America, my origin is unknown, and that is how I want it to be.

"Amu, open your eyes now" Marisa said excitedly, I looked at the mirror and saw a beautiful girl, she had black and purple eye shadow to highlight her cheekbones and bring out her golden eyes. Her hair was down with little curls at the ends

I smiled "I love it", Marisa laughed "Of course you love it, you're getting your hair and makeup done by a famous artist" she joked.

I laugh a little, and then got up. "Ok so now for the outfit" Marisa walked to a rack of newly designed clothes and searched through it carefully.

"Give her that white outfit" Sara said pointing to a pretty dress with sparkly patterns all around, "No, get that frilly pink one" Ran argued "It is not lady-like to argue" Sue protested

Yuki trailed along, passing Sara, Ran and Sue arguing, she hovered above a purple and black strapless dress with a leather jacket on top "This one" Yuki said quietly

"Oooo" Marisa grabbed the outfit off the rack, "Let's see...If we pair this up with black high heel boots, it would be a look to kill," She said excitedly.

After changing, I looked at myself in the mirror, Marisa was right; it was a look that could kill. "Hurry Amu chan there is no more time" Miki said staring at a clock.

There was exactly a minute before my concert starts, Marisa grabbed my hand and we ran out of the change room after giving my farewells to my charas. Only Sara followed along panting heavily.

My manager, Kira appeared "What are you doing" she called, waving at me to come to her, I quickly run to her, although it was hard in six inch high heel boots. "Go go go "she yells, I let go of Marisa's hand "Ready" I said to Sara, she nodded and a silver microphone appeared in my hands.

With a light shove from Kira I was pushed onto the stage, the light blinded me, and I smiled, taking a deep breath I shouted into the microphone "Hello America!"

I stood in the middle of the stage with my microphone in hand "Hey" I said into the microphone; this made the whole crowd scream from admiration,

I laughed, "Well aren't you all excited, today I'll sing you one of my favourite songs I'm Alive" This made the crowd erupt into applauses, I smiled, my life was the stage and I love the freedom that it gave me.

I looked back to see Chase smiling, sitting in his chair ready to play his drums, Beck and her electric guitar waiting for my signal to start, and Shiro, with his electric guitar, stared back and winked at me.

I nodded, and then the whole place exploded with music. I opened my mouth and the words flow out.

**Nothing I say comes out right **

**I can't love without a fight **

**No one ever knows my name **

**When I pray for sun, it rains**

** I'm so sick of wasting time **

**But nothing's moving in my mind **

**Inspiration can't be found I get up and fall but**

I jump up ten feet high in the air using Sara's powers

**I'm ALIVE!, I'm ALIVE! oh yeah**

** Between the good and bad's**

** You'll find me Reaching for heaven**

** I will fight And I'll sleep when I die **

**I'll live my life I'm ALIVE!**

Fog starts piling up at our foots and lights start dancing around

**Every lover breaks my heart **

**And I know it from the start **

**Still I end up in a mess **

**Every time I second guess **

**All my friends just run away **

**When I'm having a bad day **

**I would rather stay in bed but **

**I know there's a reason**

**I'm ALIVE!, I'm ALIVE! oh yeah **

**Between the good and bad's **

**You'll find me Reaching for heaven**

** I will fight And I'll sleep when I die **

**I'll live my life I'm ALIVE!**

Here comes the guitar solo, I turn around and look at Shiro as he plays a melodic tune through running notes, and end with a loud chord, that is my cue, I thought to myself.

**When I'm bored to death at home**

** When he won't pick up the phone **

**When I'm stuck in second place**

I walk closer to Shiro and end up face to face with him, singing my song.

**Those regrets I can't erase**

**Only I can change the end **

**Of the movie in my head**

** There's no time for misery**

** I won't feel sorry for me**

I turn around and jump down from the steps, landing gracefully on the middle of the stage again.

**I'm ALIVE!, I'm ALIVE! oh yeah**

** Between the good and bad's **

**You'll find me Reaching for heaven **

**I will fight And I'll sleep when I die **

**I'll live my life I'm ALIVE**!

The whole audience erupted in screams and applauses, my eardrums were about to burst. I was panting heavily, and waited for my fans to calm down.

"Thank you for coming to the concert" I bowed and waved good-bye "You guys are my biggest fans, so please continue to support me" I gush before walking off stage.

When I was back stage I was tackled by hugs from my band "Oh my god you were better than ever on that stage," Beck said surrounding me in a hug,

"Hey, don't take all of Arisa to yourself" Chase teased wrapping an arm around my neck, I heard a chuckle behind me and knew it was Shiro. "Hey Kiddo" he said patting my head. "For your information you're a year older than me" I said annoyed. He chuckled again, "I guess you're right"

"Sorry to interrupt your little talk but, Beck and I are going now so…," Chase said looking rather red

"OMG" Marisa said looking from Beck to Chase "OMG you guys are going on a date right?" Marisa exclaimed "N...no" Beck stuttered

Shiro and I laughed, we knew eventually they would go out "We'll keep this a secret" I said, Beck and Chase said their farewells and departed quickly, because of Marisa's overly excited manner of the good news.

Clicking of shoes were being heard and I turned around and Kira came walking by "How's my big star doing" she said with a big smile. I laughed "Great" Kira wasn't that much older than me, we could've passed as sisters.

"Anyways I've got some things to talk to you about" She said seriously, "Okay" I trailed off, wondering what this was about. Kira looked from Marisa to Shiro "Privately" she said "Oh" I said stupidly.

Kira took me to her room, where I sat down on a white couch and Kira on the other side facing me with a glass table in between.

Kira's room was extremely modern and had only white and black, but in my room, everything was either in hot pink or in black. So coming into her room was like a completely new world to me.

When I was settled in, Kira placed her notes on the glass table. She carefully phrased her words, "So, Amu you are now a big star and everyone knows your name, you performed around the world, but now we want to expand your fame even more. From my statistics..." I was getting bored already, sighing I interrupted her "So…get to the point," I said impatiently.

She sucked in air "Ok…we have gotten a message from a famous agency in Japan and they want to sign a contract with you, of course there are some conditions, if you are to come in contact with them, your fame would rise even higher, also it's in Tokyo…" She winced at the last part.

"Ok" I said casually, "Well, you don't really have t-"she started "What!" Kira looked surprised "So you're agreeing to go to Tokyo?" She exclaimed

I smirked "What, You thought I would stubbornly say no" Kira being straightforward and honest muttered a small yes. I chuckled "It doesn't matter, as long as my fame rises I'm fine with everything, and maybe I can get back at those asses for back then" I smiled sweetly, already planning my revenge.

"Well that was a surprise" Kira said, straightening her skirt, "At least that's out of the way" She sighed, then was back to being serious "Okay so then I will book a flight, first class for you tomorrow morning so when you get to Tokyo, you get a few hours to sleep." She smiled

I nodded, "Oh and one more thing..since today you did such a great job were going shopping" Kira said excitedly, I grinned, the only thing that would break Kira's poker face was a shopping spree. We walked out of the room and closed the door behind us.

On the glass table was the famous agency in Tokyo written neatly in bold letters, **The Easter Agency.**

**Amu is going to work with the Easter Agency? Is she going to meet the Guardians? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Anyways if you know the song I'm Alive then you probably know its from Kuroshitsuji (My fave anime) so if you don't know go on my profile page and I have a link to the actual song. It's really good and I recommend everyone to listen to it.**


	3. Suprise Meeting

**New Update! Finally, because of homework it came out later than I expected but here it is! And I guarantee that there will be an encounter between Amu and the Guardians..So lets start! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Shugo Chara!**

"Amu chan Amu chan WAKE UP!" Ran cheered, I groaned "Please, please don't bother me" I begged, curling myself into a ball, I try to go to sleep again.

I hear Sue say something about me being extremely unlady-like, but I drown it all out. Then I felt a jolt behind my seat, I snap my eyes open, "What th-"I began, and then another few jolts shook my seat again.

I was getting mad now, first Kira woke me up at four in the morning to go to the airport and now I am not getting any sleep. I whipped around looking behind my seat, and there, Chase was smiling innocently, his legs outstretched preparing another kick at my seat.

"Stop kicking my seat" I shouted angrily, Miru giggled beside him, Miru was Chase's Shugo Chara, he had a baseball cap on and a hoodie and jeans, Miru was Chase's wish to do Hip Hop. "Now you've done it," Beck said, who was sitting beside him reading a book,

"I would like to not be disturbed" Momo said quietly beside Beck, Momo was Beck's shugo chara and her wish to be smart. Momo has long black hair with cute square glasses and a sailor uniform, she carries a book with her at all times.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shiro yawned, obviously woken up by our argument; Riku gave a big yawn too.

Riku was Shiro's shugo chara, He had brown hair and wore a black shirt with jeans and a bean hat, and he carried a guitar on his back, and was Shiro's wish to become a guitarist. This would have made a huge fuss if it was a public airplane, but thankfully, Kira booked us a private jet.

"This jerk here" I pointed at Chase "has no respect for other people's privacy," I said, slowly standing up on my seat, I was about to lunge at him when a small bell sound rang from the jet.

_We will be arriving at our destination shortly, please put on your seatbelts, and wait for an attendant to come for your meal, Thank you for supporting First Class Star, and we hope to see you again. _A robotic voice said from the PA system.

"You better put on your seatbelt, were arriving to Tokyo shortly," Marisa sitting beside me said, I quietly sit back down, sighing I do what I'm told and look out the window,

I wonder if the guardians remember me still, I smirked, if they don't I'll make them remember every last bit of abandoning me. This time I focused on looking outside and I see mountains and many buildings, which I still think I recognized.

Then Yuki's reflection appeared in the window, I turned around and see Yuki's sad face, "Don't worry we will protect you" Yuki said, and all my charas nodded their heads. I laughed, "Thanks guys, who wants a hug" I said extending my arms for them.

All six of my charas rushed into my arms, giggling and laughing. I thought to myself that it might not be as bad as I imagined.

_Time Skip_

I clicked my tongue, "Hurry up, you guys" I said nervously, we just got out of our plane and, Shiro decided to stop by a shop, even though I had, my sunglasses and hat on I felt paranoid as if at any moment paparazzi would pop out.

"Calm down Amu" Marisa said "I just want to get some cute souvenirs for when we go back" she picked up another toy and threw it into her shopping basket. "Yah and I want to try out some awesome Japanese fast food," Chase shouted from another aisle, picking snacks after snacks until his hands were full. "These are awesome songs," Shiro said admiring sample music from one of the CD shelves.

"What do you think Tadase looks like now?" Miki whispered to Dia, Dia shrugged. Yuki smirked "He probably looks even girlier than before" Ran and Sara chuckled. "What do YOU think Amu chan?" Sue asked,

That was a good question, what does he look like? I imagine an older Tadase who giggles like a girl, with flowers in the background. I laugh, "I don't expect a lot" was all I said, because it was true I would never look at him the way I did again, back then I was a naïve kid who had a crush on some person who looked charming (more like a girl).

I clenched my fists, I will break everything they have, and let them feel how I felt five years ago. They WILL feel what I felt when they tore me apart. I relaxed a little "I feel like going to Seiyo Academy soon" I trailed off, "Eh?" was what Sara said, and we left it at that.

I sighed, and waited a couple minutes more before they all came rushing out with their hands full of bags. "K lets go" Beck said cheerfully, I sighed again before we all exited the airport, and found Kira waiting for us outside with a limo behind her

"Hey kids," She said, I smiled and gave her a hug "Where were you?" I asked, "I booked a flight earlier to finish some business I had to take care of" She replied "What business?" I said, "I'll tell you later" She said mischievously.

She looked behind us, and then to the bags, and laughed "First let's get you guys comfortable and seated" She signaled the driver and he took the bags and put them away in the trunks, then escorted us inside the limousine.

Everything inside was white, and it blinded my eyes. I sat down and dangled my feet on the seats across from us. Everyone settled in and the limo started moving.

"So?" I asked Kira, she stared at us as if she just won a million dollars. "So?" Marisa said growing rather impatient now, "Just wait" Was all Kira said,

This made all of us anticipate what was coming up, when the car finally stopped, and we all jumped out of the limo and we could not see anything but an empty driveway with houses. Kira was all jittery, "Ok so here" she said and handed me a key, "A key?" Chase said confused, "A key" Beck said, with certainty,

"And…look in front of you" Kira flung her arm out towards a beautiful modern wood house, and we all gasp. "This is ours?" I asked "Well...Duh" Kira answered; with a look that said was-there-anything-else-you-thought-of.

Even though there was a high wall, I could see that it was very pretty, "How do we get in?" Chase asked confused, "Must I do everything myself" I sighed and grabbed the key from his hand, and holding a small tag, chained to the key, I swipe it across a black screen.

Automatically a click was heard and the gate slowly winds itself open. Now that I could see everything, it was a huge mansion, ten times the size of my old house. There was clear white patios that stretched across the whole front yard, with giant palm trees planted at each sides.

I walk to the front door, it was clear and had a metal border, I quickly unlock the door and shove the key in my pocket, swinging the door open.

I gasped, the floor was a brilliant white and so was the ceiling, there was white and red couches strewn across the whole floor with a small bar at a corner. There was a crystal chandelier in the center of the ceiling and the windows were all full lengthed and showed the colourful sunset. I could hear all my charas chatter excitedly about how they can finally play games without bumping into someone.

I walk around, exploring then I hear Marisa squeal, "OMG there is a outdoor pool" I quickly follow her voice and find her at the back door pointing to a huge blue swimming pool, with chairs lined up neatly at each side of the pool, with flowers and plants surrounding it all.

"Whoa this is awesome" Shiro said, sitting in a white couch with a plasma TV facing his way, then Kira appeared "Do you like it" she asked "I love it" I said, admiring the views. "Thanks Kira" Beck said smiling happily at what was going to be our home from now on.

"There is so much food" Shiro exclaimed from the kitchen, he just opened the fridge to find many goodies all crammed inside. "About that, your kitchen will be fully stocked at the end of each week so don't worry about buying anything" Kira said,

"Well, if you don't know already tomorrow is your first day of school so be prepared by then" My eyes widened "Already?" I exclaimed.

Kira nodded "Were making a phase to make you seem smart and responsible, we don't want to have fans disappointed to have their favourite star seem dumb" Everyone agreed,

When I started my career as a singer, I never was able to go to school properly like all the kids my age, and so my Aunt worried about that, and had me be tutored by a famous teacher. Now I have the intelligence of a University student and I never worried about school from now on.

All of a sudden, my stomach growled, everyone stared at me and I turned red, Shiro chuckled, I was about to kill him when Marisa interrupted my thoughts "Well seems like someone is hungry" Marisa giggled, "How about we go out to eat then" Kira said

"Yay" Ran cheered, all my charas laugh. "Ok" I answered, before all of us walked out and went to get some food.

_Time Skip: Next Day_

I here Shiro banging on my door "Wake up! Amu chan" He kept banging and stopped for a short yawn before walking away, muttering something about waking up so early.

I quickly get out of bed, trying as quietly as I can to not disturb my charas. However, failed miserably and tripped on a piece of furniture landing with a oomph. "Good morning Amu chan" Dia yawned, "Hey" I said, getting up, "Sorry about the noise" I apologized

"Its okay" I hear Yuki chime in, "Anyways Yuki will you come with me to school?" I asked she smiled "Sure" I turned back to Dia, "Get some sleep Dia, I'll come back soon" Dia nodded and walked back to her egg falling to sleep right when she hit her pillow. I grabbed the uniform, which was folded neatly on top of my chair. I quickly dress and walk to the mirror to check out how I look.

I smirked, for once the Academy finally decided to change the style of the uniforms. I was wearing a black jacket on top of a black top with a small red ribbon on the collar; I had a checkered red and black skirt and paired it with high heels rather than the ugly loafers. No way in hell will I ever wear that I thought to myself.

I quickly double-check my face; I had to admit I looked rather even without make up. I run out of the room grabbing my bag along the way. I run downstairs, and see everyone at the kitchen enjoying his or her meal, except for Marisa, who was probably spending this whole time in the bathroom fixing herself.

"Good morning" Beck sang from the stove cooking some eggs, Shiro came over with a plate of toasts, "Here" he said placing it in the center of the table. I grab one, and slab some peanut butter on and shove it in my mouth.

Chase, who was even more of an animal, grabbed a cereal box, dumps half of it in his bowl, poured orange juice, put whip cream on top, and started munching on it. Shiro and I showed the same look of disgust, Chase looked at me, confused "What?" he asked, I ignored him and walked over to the cabinet, grabbing a mug I pour myself some coffee and started sipping from it.

I saw Beck plating her fried eggs and placed it right beside the toasts "Dig in" she said before turning around and starting her clean up. Momo, Miru and Yuki started munching on breadcrumbs while Riku was sleeping on Shiro's shoulder.

We sat there in silence, eating our breakfast, and when we were done, we walked over to the entrance preparing to go. I was getting annoyed, "Marisa, get your ass down here, or we're leaving without you," I shouted.

I hear a loud sound from a door shutting and Marisa appeared, with her hair extremely straight, "I told you we should have stuck with the hair bun" Mary said, hovering near Marisa's shoulder "Now we're going to be late" She added, Marisa ignore her and quickly grabbed a piece of toast and ran to us carrying her bag. "Let's go," she panted. "Okay" I muttered before we all exited the house and made our way to our limo, waiting up front at the gate.

The driver gave us a discreet nod, and escorted us in, he then went into his driver's seat and started driving. After a few minutes, we arrived at our destination. He opened the door and let us out. We stood side by side at the gate of Seiyo Academy. I clicked my tongue, I was disappointed that there was no change in the scenery at all, seems like this school is getting poor. I smirk and we all walked in.

We were all greeted by screams, "Oh My God, that's Arisa Hart" A girl yelled "Isn't that Shiro, isn't he hot," Another girl said, sighing from admiration. Beck laughed, "Seems like you've got yourself fans already" She nudged Shiro.

We quickly shuffle to our classrooms before anyone else bothers us. As the bell ring, people started filing in to their desks and each time someone walked in, their eyes widened and I smiled at each one making them turn pink.

I did not see any of the guardians, then finally I saw Tadase, Kukai, and Nagihiko come in through the door, I heard many of the girls sigh. I felt their gazes land on us, and their eyes widened, of course, they weren't looking at us directly, they were looking at our shugo charas. Yuki was hovering on top of my head humming a tune. Therefore, she was the most visible. They took their seats and there gazes never left our shugo charas. I could already tell what they were planning and I was going to crush it at first chance. I smirked.

Then the teacher came in and everyone settled down, he cleared his throat. "Good morning class, today as you have noticed there are five new transfer students, please introduce yourself, and say something about yourself."

Even though everyone knew who we all were, I did it anyways, out of respect for the teacher. I smiled innocently, "Hello, my name is Arisa Hart and I'm from America, please take care of me" I said, and then bowed. Next was Marisa, "Hey, I'm Marisa Brands and I'm a model in America" she said.

"Hi, I'm Chase Green and I play the drums." Of course, everyone knew who he was since he was famous for his charming personality. "Hi I'm Beck and I play the electric guitar," She said, brushing her hair away from her eyes, causing the guys to blush from her cuteness, too bad she was taken already.

"Hey, I'm Shiro, It's nice to meet you all, I'm from America and also play the electric guitar" He said winking at the girls. This caused the whole room to erupt with squeals of joy. After the teacher finally calmed the students down, he told us to take our seats.

In the back, there were five empty desks, and we took our seats. The whole period I stared at the window, finding the class boring since I learned the curriculum already.

"I feel something bad is going to happen" Sara whispered. I smiled "You love bad" she giggled "You're right", after the bell rang, signaling it was lunch time, we walked out and took a seat at the nearest tree.

We could all feel stares directed our way but none of the people approached us, probably too scared or nervous. "This is awkward," I said Shiro nodded, "Well this is school for famous people," He said leaning against the tree.

Then something colourful caught my sight and I saw the guardians in there capes walking straight towards us. Tadase was obviously leading the way, right beside him was a unfamiliar face, she looked extremely young and had brown hair in a ponytail, probably the new Joker I thought.

I looked again and she looked wimpy and nervous. I smirked "Be prepared you guys, there giving us an invitation to their group" I said "Like we're going to join" Chase said seriously, Chase was never serious so this was a big deal.

They walked over and stopped right in front of us, "Hello" Tadase said, "Do I know you?" I replied rudely, "Oh sorry for my manners, my name is Tadase Hotori" Shiro rolled his eyes.

Tadase continued, "We want you to join the Guardians, that's what we're called" He handed a envelope to me. "If you can, please come to the Royal Garden after school for our meeting," He said, I looked over to Beck and she had a face that said Fuck Off, of course none of them noticed.

My face hardened "Sure" I said smiling sweetly, I was clenching and unclenching my fists, just trying to put up an act was hard, I really wanted to punch his teeth out, but I couldn't with everyone watching, I took the card politely and they quickly retreated.

When they disappeared, I started trembling from anger, how dare they not address us by our names and walk away as if they are better than we are, who do they think they are. I screamed in my head, I had to use all my might to not rip the card up. Then Shiro put his hand on top of mine, which relaxed me a bit. He gave me a reassuring smile and we continued eating.

_Time Skip_

"So this is the Royal Garden" Chase said, "Looks plain" Beck yawned, "Let's finish this so we can go home" I said and we all walked in with our charas following behind. When I took the first step I was hit by a strong smell of flowers, I had to force myself not to make a puking face, I heard Shiro lightly cough.

"I'm glad you could make it," Said Utau from her seat at the center of the glasshouse. "I'm Utau and this is Yaya, Nagihiko, Kukai, Amy, Tadase, Kairi, and Rima," she said introducing them. Everyone was enjoying tea and chattering quietly and gave a small greeting when Utau introduced their names.

"Yay new member" Yaya cheered from her seat. "Hello, reality check, we never said we would join" Marisa called; sometimes Marisa could be mean. The room went quiet. I grabbed the invitation they gave me and ripped it in half. I heard Rima gasp. Oh shut up I thought, like they even cared. "Oh Arisa I di-"Tadase started, walking towards us until we were a feet inches apart. "Don't call me Arisa, you don't know me," I said glaring daggers at him.

"Sorry Hart, but why won't you join?, you have shugo charas and that could help us a lot" Utau reasoned. I smirked "You want to know why? It's because five years ago you abandoned a poor girl just cause she lost her charas" I gritted my teeth.

They all gasped, "How do you know that?" Tadase asked I was getting angry "What? So Arisa Hart now knows your secret and this is ruining your reputation?" I retorted "N...no" Tadase stuttered. "Please stop this" the girl with the brown ponytail called, now I know her name, Amy. She walked over to Tadase; I could tell she was scared.

"Oh shut up" Marisa said, "This has nothing to do with you, just go back to your little home and cry to your mommy" Marisa defended. Amy was nervous and trembling

I laughed, "Look at you now, so weak, much weaker then back then" I said glaring at Utau who was in shock. Probably can't believe that a famous singer knows about their betrayal.

Tadase blocked my view "How do you know about Amu?" He asked, "Yah I want to know about my friend" Rima added "Amu isn't your friends anymore after you left her," I yelled, These were the same people that ignored and ditched me, how could they still call me their friends after all that,

"No, you're wrong and you don't know what you're talking about" Yaya said, obviously lying.

These liars! I just wanted them to all disappear! I thought, then all of a sudden my eyes turned violet, the same as Yuki's eyes and I snapped,

"YOU don't know what happened to her", I said walking angrily to the table, "YOU don't know what she experienced, after you left her", I glared at all of them, "Don't even lie you bitches cause I saw everything, from the moment you left her behind to fight for her life, to the moment her eggs got crushed." I spat, glaring at Yaya.

"It wasn't fair for her, you should've replaced her when she died," I shrieked, I was lashing all my anger at them but it wasn't me that was letting it all flow out, it was Yuki. They gasped, "What are you all that surprised?" I smirked,

"Amu is died?" Kukai whispered. "That's right, and that's all because of you!" I pointed at the guardians. After a few moments of silence, I made myself calm down, and then I turned around and walked away.

I blinked my eyes a few times and my eyes turned back to the usual gold colour. I stopped near a bench and sat down. I couldn't believe that I yelled at the guardians. Well they did deserved it. Then I looked at Yuki, who was sitting down quietly, right beside me. "Don't ever do that again," I said, "I'm sorry," Yuki said weakly.

I stretched and smiled, "But that felt good, thanks Yuki" She quickly brightened up, "But seriously don't ever make me chara change without my permission, you hear that?" I warned Yuki. She nodded.

I let out a nice laugh, "It's been a long time since I felt this good" I grinned. I jumped out of my seat, "Let's go back home" I said, Yuki giggled, and we slowly walked home.

**_Meanwhile a few minutes before..._**

"How do you know about Amu?" Tadase said, Ikuto's ears perked up, eh Amu? He thought. He fixed his position on the tree branch until he was comfortable, and tried listening in on the conversation; of course, it was easy since he had his cat ears.

"Amu is dead?" Someone whispered, what? He thought, Amu can't be dead, she promised me we would meet when I get back from Europe, but it's been a week since I came back and there was no sign of Amu, and every time I asked Utau, she would dodge the subject.

"That's right, she's dead because of you," A female voice shouted. His eyes widened, Amu can't be dead, she was fine the last time I saw her, although that was five years ago. He jumped from the tree, landing gracefully and the ground, "Hmm where are we going~nyah?" Yoru said.

"We are going to look for Amu" Ikuto answered, Amu can't be dead, he thought, I'll prove it, He walked away from the tree passing a violet hair girl along the way, he stared for quite a bit, but the girl didn't even notice.

She was beautiful but what captured his attention was her eyes, those eyes, looked so much like Amu's. He quickly looked away, no time for distractions, he quickly walked away, and on his mind was Amu, the strawberry pink hair girl with brilliant amber eyes. What he didn't know, was that the girl he was admiring just a minute ago was in fact Amu Hinamori.

**What will happen? Will Ikuto find out who Amu really is? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Found

**So, new update, trying hard to think of a plot…SO SORRY! HAD NO TIME! **

**Amu: Psh you had loads of time**

**Me…no…**

**Amu: Lazy bum**

**Me: (Turning red) Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Yes? (Wrapped Amu in a tight hug)**

**Amu: (Blushing) Help!**

**Me: Now let us carry on with the story (Bow) Sincere Apologies**

**I do not own anything of Shugo Chara!**

_I've kept a secret since I came to America, only the charas and I shared it. Back when I first arrived in America, no one questioned my appearances because they've never seen me before the "Accident" occurred, even my aunt and uncle. The only picture they've seen me in was when I was a baby, still not able to crawl, back then I had brown hair. I remembered the first time my hair changed to purple, I woke up in the morning in a hotel, preparing to go to my aunt's and uncle's house, I was doing my usual routine and was going to leave when I caught a glimpse of my violet hair, of course I was surprised. I stared at myself for so long my eyes were getting heavy. There wasn't an explanation until Yuki came out of her egg, she explained it, to be a phenomenon that occurs when a chara connects deeply with their owner, in that case me and Yuki, she also said it was like a permanent character change, I dismissed it as a new start and continued my days with my new look. I made up several lies to cover it up, because no one was to know about my shugo chara, the only problem was when my emotions wavered. My hair would turn back to the normal strawberry pick colour, I was afraid that someone would find out that Arisa Hart had pink hair so I had my emotions tucked in a little bottle, filling up by the years, but I never let them come out. As time went by I never thought about my looks, and no one asked about it, so it was normal that I wouldn't say anything. I sometimes wondered if my new looks could somehow make me forget about the past…_

"Amu, wake up" Kira hollered, grabbing my blanket she yanked it away from me, a breeze of cold air hit me and I shuddered. Having no choice, I get up, yawning.

"What's going on?" I asked, lazily going to my bathroom. Kira walked to my porch and pulled the curtains open, letting in bright light from the sun. "Today we are going to go see the director of the agency I was talking about" She said

She walked over to me in the bathroom and leaned against the doorway. "This is important and I don't want you to screw it up" she looked at me seriously. "Okay" I said in the middle of brushing my teeth.

Refreshed, I walked to my closet and searched through my clothes, Kira sighed and walked straight to me. "Today you have to look presentable so a dress will do" Kira carefully picked out a nice simple strapless black dress. I grabbed it and changed quickly, along the way I grabbed a pair of high knee socks and black high heels, I put them on. I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled "There" I said.

I turned to Kira, who was standing impatiently; I walked to the door with Kira right behind me "So what was the agency we're going to again?" I asked turning my head back, "The Easter Agency" Kira replied, I froze in my steps, "What's the matter?" Kira asked concerned, "Nothing" I said giving her a bright smile before resuming my walk.

I smirked, Kira knew about my past but I never specifically pointed out whom we were fighting against when I was little. I walk quietly downstairs, thinking how ironic this was, Amu Hinamori working for the Easter Agency.

**_Easter Agency_**

Yukari huffed, "Get your act together, Ikuto! You know we are meeting Arisa Hart today, so don't slack off" She fixed a few strands of hair on Ikuto's forehead before looking at her watch. "Five more minutes" She whispered excitedly, not like me Yukari was a huge fan of Hart, Ikuto thought.

Ikuto sighed, "Why must I meet this idol? You can do it yourself" He had a hand cupped on his cheek, staring into space. Yukari stared at him "You are now the new director of the Easter Agency, and we must build your reputation, if you don't like this blame it on Hikaru who decided to enroll in school and dropped out of his job" She said pressing her glasses against her nose.

He sighed, if it weren't for this stupid job I would be researching on Amu's whereabouts, but it seems like I'll be stuck here for quite a while. Oh, how much I missed the strawberry scented hair; thinking about her just makes me want to see her even more.

Then a click came from the door, and it slowly opened, a beautiful girl with purple hair walked in, looking confident and proud, she looked a little surprised for a second, was it so shocking to find out that the director of Easter was this young. Then I saw the golden eyes, just like Amu's…I couldn't look away, they were breathtaking. "Amu" I blurted.

Her golden eyes widened in shock, I could feel Yukari glaring darts at me, and I knew I couldn't mess this up. "I'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone else" Ikuto said, he cleared his throat, she looked relieved, and bowed "My name is Arisa Hart, and I hope to get along with you well" She said, smiling at me, it gave me goose bumps. Everything about her was just like Amu. For a minute, I had a thought, a crazy one, and I ignored it. Arisa Hart couldn't really be Amu Hinamori.

**_Amu's POV _**

Ikuto! Ikuto is the director of Easter, I thought walking back in forth in the restroom, with my arms crossed. Just a minute ago, we finished our discussion with Ikuto and I asked for a quick washroom break before going. I had to admit, he looked rather handsome…I blushed, he still had his messy blue hair, covering his face, his shoulder seems wider and I think he grew even more. I turned even redder, and my heart started beating fast. I leaned against the table sink facing the stalls, in deep thought.

I thought back to the time I first entered the office, when Ikuto said my name, could he have figured out who I really am? I thought, No way, how could he? I looked different from the me five years ago, except for my little habits that slipped every so often.

Oh, I wish I could tell him everything, my eyes started getting wet, and I wiped my eyes to the incoming tears. However, not until I get my revenge I thought. I took a deep breath, calming myself down. Even if I never seen him for five years, I still harbour feelings for him. I smiled to myself, remembering the last date we had, at the amusement park. The loving memories brought on new tears, wiping them away, I was about to look in the mirror when a beautiful pink hair girl with sad amber eyes looked back.

I gasped, "No..no" I whispered, did those thoughts of Ikuto break my chara change, I thought. I looked at myself as if I was a stranger, five years…..five years since I last seen myself as whom I was. It brought back painful memories. I picked at my pink hair. It was smooth and still smelled like the same strawberry shampoo I always used. No time to look at myself.

I focused, and looked through my purse looking for my phone. If I call Kira and tell her to bring me my hat and hide in the stall when she comes, she would give me my hat, and I'll give her a lame excuse before going out with no one knowing what happened to my looks.

I rummaged through my purse, where is my phone? I thought, and then I remembered. I left it on the chair I was sitting in when we were talking to Ikuto. "Oh no" I whispered. I have no choice but to go out the bathroom undetected, grab my phone in Ikuto's office and slip out of the building, out of sight. "Psh like no one is going to notice a girl with pink hair." I said to myself sarcastically, but I still need to try it.

I quickly looked at myself in the mirror, checking if I looked ok. Agreeing to myself, I walked to the door, and pushed it open a little, peeking my eye out I saw no one. I pushed the door even wider, fitting my petite body in between, and slipped out of the restroom.

I ran full speed towards the office, but at the same time looking down at my feet so no one would recognize me, I was doing well until I turned a corner and bumped into someone, hard, I fell down onto my bottom with a yelp. "Ow" I said, struggling to get up, and still looking down. I quickly bowed "I'm sorry" I said, and looked up to find Ikuto with a beanie hat on top of his head looking at me with wide eyes, and my pink phone in his hand.

I froze, like a block of ice. How stupid could I get, I drilled myself. "Amu?" He said confused, like this wasn't reality. "Yah?" I said stupidly, he abruptly hugged me and nuzzled my neck, his warmth, his smell, was all around me. Then he quickly snapped back with both his hands on my shoulders. He squinted his eyes "What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously, what should I say? What am I supposed to say!? I thought frantically, "I-I came out from the bathroom" I stammered, Shit...Shit…shit what kind of excuse was that Amu! I thought. "What are you doing here in the first place" Ikuto said, "I came to see a relative here" I said confidently, the lie suddenly didn't sound like one anymore.

I lied to Ikuto! I thought. My heart was beating so fast, that I could hear it. He looked me head to toe, realization crossed his face for a second, Uh Oh he knows this is the same outfit as what Arisa wore a minute ago, I thought. An awkward silence descended upon us, I was holding my breath for so long waiting for anything to distract me from my guilt.

"Ok" He trailed off. A smirked appeared on his face and when I blinked it was gone, was that my imagination, I asked myself. "So….Arisa…" He started saying, I flinched and tensed a little, and Ikuto felt my tension and decided to not continue. A smirk plastered visibly on his face now. I felt like I was toyed around, I thought turning red.

He knows, I thought repeatedly. Is he going to tell? I thought. In the far distance, I heard Kira calling my name, I cursed in my thoughts, and I started panicking, I didn't want to leave Ikuto after such a short period of talking. "Don't worry I'll find you" He said, knowing exactly what I thought, He leaned in closer and gave me a gentle warm kiss. It warmed me to the pits of my stomach. He let go of me, with my breath heavy. "Here" He said taking his beanie hat and putting it on my head. He leaned into my ear. "You don't want others to find out who you are, Do you? A-R-I-S-A-H-A-R-T?" He spelled out, then I blushed, He smirked; using his thumb he wiped a tear away, and stalked away.

I got even redder, but it was out of anger. He was playing with me I thought. I whipped around "Pervert cat!" I yelled, sticking my tongue out as if I was a kid. He chuckled a little, and before I knew it, he was gone.

I quickly stuffed my pink hair in the beanie hat and strolled to Kira, after a long scolding from Kira about not wandering around all over the place, I arrived home, said my hello's to the others, and walked into my room. My charas were playing games, waiting for me.

"Amu!" Ran and Dia yelled tackling me, I giggled "Hey" I said, Miki, Sara and Sue were on my bed playing miniature card games. Yuki left her game and flew towards me, "Your hair is pink" Yuki stated, loud enough for all the charas to hear and gasp. Sighing I take Ikuto's beanie hat off "What happened?" Sara asked concerned. I smiled weakly, "Nothing just some mishaps, no biggie" This reassured them and they continued back to their game, but Yuki stayed in front of me staring, "You're lying" Yuki whispered, letting only me hear it.

"N-"I started, "Don't lie, I can tell," Yuki crossed her tiny arms, of course she would, out of all the other charas Yuki and I shared a telepathic bond. Sighing I told her everything, "Ikuto found out" I said. She stared wide eyes and then she did something I wouldn't believe "IKUTO FOUND OUT!?" She shouted out of confusion and excitement. The room went quiet; then Yuki realized what she has done.

Yuki gave me an apologetic look. "Ikuto found out?" Ran and Sue ran up to me first, asking endless questions. "Yah" I said smiling. "Isn't this wonderful, now you can hang with Ikuto all the time" Sara added, Dia and Miki agreed.

"Yah" I said again, smiling like an idiot. Sara might be right, I thought. I imagined Ikuto and me walking hand in hand in a park with ice cream cones, or at an amusement park having fun. I giggled, I'm happy Ikuto came back I thought, before flopping onto my bed staring at the ceiling, daydreaming about the two of us.

**Awesome new chapter complete! Thanks for reading!**

**Will Amu confront the guardians? Will Ikuto help Amu? Wait for next chapter!**


	5. Sabatoge

**New Chapter, Here it is! I finally figured out the plot I was going to write! Hooray! On with the Story!**

**This may or may not be when the Guardians find out who Arisa is…. (Bow) Sorry!**

I ran downstairs, with my uniform on, flying down swiftly and landing on the ground with a thump, I ran to the kitchen. As I got closer, I saw Marisa carefully picking out on her breakfast, obviously not in the mood to eat. Chase, on the other hand was gulfing down mounds of pancakes and bacon. Beck sat on a stool next to Chase, drinking a glass of coffee. Shiro took a big yawn and was writing down things on a piece of paper, probably homework that he didn't finish.

"Good morning" I chirped, grinning widely, I strolled to a seat next to Shiro. Everyone turned around, and stared at me as if I was a freak. Even Chase, who would never let anyone interrupt his meal, stared at me, with a half-full mouth. "I think I'm dreaming" Marisa said putting down her fork, "Is that thing on her face a-"Shiro was interrupted by Chase, "A smile?" "Hey" I said, frowning for a second, and playfully punched Shiro.

I started putting pancakes on my already placed plate in front of me, and started taking little bites, while smiling to myself stupidly; the others were still looking at me weirdly, but continued with their activities.

"There is only one thing that could be explained with that mood of hers," Beck said sipping from her mug. Marisa nodded, but Chase and Shiro looked clueless, after a long pause, "What is it?" Chase said annoyed, Beck raised an eyebrow "It's love you moron" She said.

Suddenly I started choking on my food, coughing a little before recovering, "See what I mean," Beck said, proving her point.

Uh oh, I thought, I quickly swallowed my food and looked up at them "You're wrong, loving someone won't affect my mood, and even if it did it isn't because of it" I defended myself, hoping that they wouldn't push any further.

"You just said you _may_ have a boyfriend" Chase said smiling wickedly, Chase is funny and carefree but sometimes he's pretty clever. Shiro got out of his seat, a playful smiled danced on his lips, and he pounced at me. "Tell me who it is" He said tickling me, I giggled nonstop, "Never" I yelled trying to defend myself with my helpless arms, but my defenses weakened as the tickling fit got worse.

When Shiro finally stopped, I was out of breath and my stomach hurt from laughing too much, I made myself remember to tell Ikuto he owed me if we met again. I glared at Shiro and then to the others for not stopping him, but actually encouraging him. "I hate you all" Trying to put on a straight face, but failed as a smile slowly cracked onto my face.

After finishing our meals we got everything ready and was about to leave when Kira entered through the front door with a key in hand. As always, Kira looked as professional as ever, standing there with a crisp blouse and a tight black skirt.

"Good morning, kids," She said, walking to me and giving me a hug. She gave the others a hug than sat us down at a table. "So what are we doing?" Marisa said checking her watch, Marisa hated being late for anything.

Without any hesitation Kira started talking nonstop about the school, "Although I couldn't explain anything about Seiyo Academy last day, today I'm going to fill out the details." Kira smiled, and put a finger up in front of us.

"First, no matter what, you will not get into any trouble of any kind or detention." She said, we all nodded, and she continued. She put up two fingers. "Two, you will also be studying for all exams and get good grades, I will not tolerate any fails"

Now I was getting bored, of course, we all knew about this already, I looked beside me and saw Chase and his arm propped on his chin, stretching his face, and making it look ridiculous. I snickered, and looked back to Kira, She put up three fingers now "Thirdly, you will try and participate in any activities, events, or sports." I nodded with the others.

"And lastly" Kira sighed, "I've heard about the Guardians, and I want you to join, I know you guys don't get along well but for the sake of your music career, we need all the support we can get" Kira said eyeing me.

I felt guilty at that moment, I didn't really care about joining or not, in both cases I could take my revenge, but the problem was that I bursted out my anger on them last time-not that I'm sorry for it- and I'm not sure they would even consider letting us join anymore.

I saw Beck and Shiro, looking at me, concerned about the same thing, I sighed, and looked at Kira "You see…we had a mishap last time when we encountered The Guardians…, and it didn't end well." I said trailing off. Trying my best not to give off any more hints.

A long silence settled in, and then finally Kira sighed "Kids…" Kira said, even though we were a few years younger than her. "This isn't much to do but you will have to be friendly with the Guardians, and if you heard, Utau is with them, and if you guys can at least be friends with one of the famous Japanese stars, you guys will maybe be noticed by the Japanese entertainment industry." Kira paused than continued. "I also made some arrangements so that you already have your positions as Guardians" That was all she said.

I snorted, _We _had to be friends with that annoying Blondie, I in many ways was more famous than that two-faced slut. I thought, I didn't want to disappoint Kira but I would rather die than bow down to that woman. I mumbled a yes and walked away, strolling outside where a limo was waiting. I stood there waiting for the others as they one by one walked out. I was lost in thought, thinking how I was supposed to let go of my pride and join those brats.

**_Time Skip_**

"Chase. Chase!" Mr. Nikaidou yelled, enraged by Chase who was sleeping comfortably on his own desk. I clicked my tongue, and after all that Kira said, I thought and sighed, I quickly swung my leg, not letting anyone see, and kicked Chase's shin hard, and he let out a yelp, and then realized what he had done.

I quickly turned my attention back up front to Mr. Nikaidou, who looked extremely annoyed now. "Oops" Chase laughed, and everyone else did too. "Please pay attention in class Chase" Nikaidou sighed "Aye aye sir" Chase said looking serious for a second than couldn't help but smile.

When Nikaidou resumed his teaching, I looked at Chase beside me who was now dosing off and was about to sleep again. "Chase" I whispered, my voice snapped him back to reality, "Huh?"

"You dare sleep again, and I'll complain to Kira, and I'll bet what'll be waiting for you back home won't be the least bit pleasant" I hissed, Chase yawned, "I'm sorry I just can't focus on anything for a second without moving my body" Chase laughed quietly.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Tadase looking at us, observing us closely. I turned around and met his eyes; he seemed alarmed that I knew he was looking. _You will have to be in with the Guardians_, Kira's voice rang in my head; I sighed and smiled a plastic smile at Tadase. He was shocked partly because I yelled at him yesterday.

I held the smile a few more seconds before he turned his head away and looked back at the board. The same speed that I put on the smile, dropped off, and then I smirked. It seems like I'll be hanging with them for quite a while, I thought.

**_Time Skip_**

We all arrived again in front of the Royal Garden, the way everything looked as magnificent as ever made me want to puke, Sara and Yuki hovered around my shoulders, and didn't look happy as well. My other four charas were at home, at first I was going to bring all of them but decided not to since the Guardians may recognize them.

"You're ready?" I sighed, Beck gave a short yes, Marisa and Shiro nodded, and Chase gave a big grin. We all walked in, side by side as we got closer I saw not everyone was there. Kukai, Utau, Yaya and Rima weren't around at all. I dismissed the fact and walked straight towards the circle table in the middle of the garden. Tadase and Nagihiko were having small talk until they saw us walking in.

"What are you doing here?" Tadase said standing up, looking at our gathering, he seemed not bothered by our fame. The others and I ignored him and sat down at the table. Nagihiko looked dumbfounded, and was speechless. I lift my feet up letting it land on the table, my black high heel pumps neatly crossed on top of each other.

"I'm sorry but we don't allow anyone to enter unless you're a Guardian" Nagihiko finally protested, Marisa rolled her eyes, I sighed and took out a piece of paper that was in my pocket and slid it across the table to Nagihiko.

Kira gave it to me before we left the house; she said it showed permission from the principle to put us all as Guardians. I watched as Nagihiko opened the piece of paper and saw what was inside, he gasped, and Tadase's eyes went wide.

I laughed, the others looked at me confused, of course they didn't see the letter, but I saw all of it and savoured everything that was written inside.

_By the order of the Seiyo Academy,_

_We give the following students permission to become Guardians:_

_Chase Green_

_Shiro Azuma_

_Arisa Hart _

_Marisa Brands_

_Beck Chapman_

_They each shall be granted a title in the status of Guardians, former Guardian statuses shall be handed down to these following students, and the former Guardians will have their title stripped._

_Chase Green- Duke_

_Shiro Azuma- Jack_

_Arisa Hart- Joker_

_Marisa Brands – Queen_

_Beck Chapman – Ace_

_We are sorry for the late notice due to last minute informants, this procedure shall be followed as read, no complaints or changes shall be made, this is our final conduct._

_Sincerely, _

_Seiyo Academy_

Now they won't have their statuses to protect themselves anymore, but they still can stay according to the letter, I frowned, well it could have been worse I thought, then cheered up a little, I wondered who was Joker before me? I thought smirking at the faces of one of the girls, sulking or sad. This was going to be fun, real fun.

**I stopped cause I was too lazy :p sorry! Wait for the next chapter! XD**


	6. Catfight

**Amu: Happykokanete does not own anything or any characters of Shugo Chara!**

**I decided to make some adjustments to the Guardian ranks, so if you didn't read the previous chapter that I changed then here is the newly changed ranks for the band.  
****Chase- Duke  
Shiro- Jack  
Arisa- Joker  
Marisa- Queen  
Beck- Ace**

**I really wanted Arisa to stay as Joker because it suits her the best, so for those people that were upset that I changed her from Queen to Joker, IM SORRY!**

I just waited, waited for either of the two to break the silence, "This-This thing could be a fake" Tadase said, pointing at the letter I gave him, I smirked, "Look at the bottom, there is a signature from the principle" Tadase's eyes trailed down the paper and stopped, before his eyes went wide. "I-It could be forged" Tadase stuttered again, losing confidence.

I rolled my eyes, and put my hands up in defense, "I don't care if you don't believe me, go to the Principle if you want, but I'm staying right here just where I want" I pointed to my seat. I looked to my right and saw my friends all getting comfortable in their seats. Beck, like always was holding a book, tuning out all sounds. Chase was snacking on a bag of chips, Marisa, ignoring everyone, was concentrating on painting her nails, Shiro was too tired and decided to take a nap.

I noticed the others coming towards the table, all of them happy and giggly. I smiled to myself and waited for them to walk over. I saw Rima nudge Yaya after she saw us sitting at the table. Yaya stopped talking and turned around to see us, right away I could see her grin turn into a grimace.

I tilted my head and gave a little wave, letting them know that I acknowledged there presence, but still didn't care. Utau put her hands on her hips and glared at us, a devil tail popped out on her back, and Iru appeared beside her, snickering. "I don't care if you guys are some famous bunch of brats, you already made your point last time, so get out, you have nothing to do with us anymore."

Marisa slammed her nail polish loudly on the table, offended by the insult. By now Shiro had woken up and Chase's chewing sound suddenly stopped, Beck glanced up nonchalantly from her book, pretty annoyed that she was disturbed. "Oh, shut up bitch, it's not like you are any better, I bet you sleep your way up to the top" Marisa retorted. It was a good thing that we left our Charas at home, or else if we Chara Changed it would've been much worse.

"Oh yah-" Utau stepped forward, "Utau" Tadase raised a hand to stop her from facing Marisa, Utau glared at Marisa, clicking her tongue she stood back with her friends. With the fight going on Tadase had somehow gained back his composure, but it wouldn't be long before the façade would get tiring.

"Who's the Joker?" I cocked my head and stared at the girls, waiting for an answer. "M-me-" Amy started, beside her was her guardian, a brunette with her hair tied up, she had her arms crossed and her chin up, from her looks the Guardian was the exact opposite of Amy. Confident, pompous, and courageous , "Don't answer her" Utau snapped, now exchanging glares at Marisa and me.

"Someone's feisty today" Shiro muttered and yawned once more. I shot up from my seat and yanked the letter out of Tadase's hand and slammed it onto the table. My hand stayed on the paper, the other hand on my waist, my body leaned into the table. I smirked, "Joker, Ace, Queen, Jack, and Duke, you guys are dismissed which means, Leave." I gazed at them watching their faces turn into a confuzzled expression.

"She's right we have to leave, the school has granted there permission to become guardians." Nagihiko said, breaking the silence. "What are you talking about, we can't get kicked out, we've been guardians since long ago, Yaya won't approve" Yaya stood her ground and crossed her arms.

I guess some people never change even after years had gone by. "We'll ask the principle" Rima replied, whipping around ready to go ask the office what this was all about. "Rima, don't" Tadase grabbed Rima's hand to stop her in place. I smiled "Tadase is right" I glanced down at the letter and read it out loud, "This procedure shall be followed as read, no complaints or changes shall be made, this is our final conduct."

Kairi pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, "For all we know it may be a trick" Kairi defended, Chase sucked in air at what he said, knowing that asking the principle would make no difference.

"Don't, it's real, everything about it is detailed, even the signature is exactly the same as the many letters we received." Nagihiko said, heaving a big sigh. "Who's side are you on" Utau snapped and grabbed the letter, I saw her eyes scan the page, the light that was in her eyes a few moments ago, dimmed. She quietly put the letter back on the table, I snickered.

"Well, there is one thing" I trailed off, they were silent waiting for my answer. "What is it?" Marisa had her elbow propped on the table and her hand cupped on her chin. Beck stared at me with a Don't-You-Dare-Do-It face, Beck could always read my like a open book. "The letter stated that we would be taking the ranks and you guys are going to stripped of it, but it didn't say if you have to leave."

I waited for my words to sink in, "So we can stay?" Yaya finally said, and I clapped my hands in appreciation. "Bingo! You win!" I grinned sarcastically, Yaya frowned. "You can stay without your current ranks and pick a new one...for example you guys can be apprentices" I smiled at the last words, I saw Utau scoff, "I rather die then be your servants, let's go" Utau turned on her heels and started walking away, "They will do it" Tadase answered, nodding determinedly. "What? Have they brainwashed you?" Utau yelled strolling back.

"They know nothing about X-Eggs, if we left then things would go bad" Nagihiko added, I raised one of my eyebrow, they are pretty confident that we don't know anything about these 'X-Eggs' too bad they don't know who I really am.

I smirked, and clapped my hands together, "If you don't mind, we need to go somewhere", Shiro got up stretching from the stiff position he was in, on the seat, Beck slammed her book shut, Chase finally resumed his eating thinking it was safe enough. Marisa grabbed her nail polish with her newly pink nails. Marisa sauntered out first, purposely bumping into Utau and snickering.

They would've gotten into a catfight if it weren't for Tadase and Kairi stopping Utau in her tracks. Shiro had his arms crossed behind his head and with Chase, they left. I walked in front of the group and bowed slightly, "Please take care of us from now on" I smirked and got up, walking away.

Making them stripped of there power was still not enough, I want them to feel miserable like how I did, this is only the beginning, Ex-Guardians.

**So how was it? I haven't updated for a long time, and now that I did it's pretty short, I'm sorry people XD I hope you keep reading. RandR!**


	7. Pink?

**I finally found some images that I think look a lot like the characters I have so if you want you can check out my profile and there are some links to the pictures! 3**

I tapped my mechanical pencil against the table, my hand was cupped under my chin, my eyes lingering on the numerical questions. "Not doing this" I got up from the floor and fell backwards into the soft couch. "Giving up already?" Shiro looked up, strumming simple tunes. I snorted, "From someone that procrastinates his homework to the last minute"

"Enjoy life, don't get held back by school" Shiro flashed his signature smiled before returning to his guitar. He started strumming a sweet tune, my lips curved upwards as recognition caught up to me. This song was written by him, it never was played in front of people, just our band. He never found the time to perform it, nor did he want to. I opened my mouth

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Shiro looked up, and grinned, I smiled back. Shiro joined in, his voice is deep but lyrical the kind that is fit for jazzy or upbeat songs.

_Ooh_  
_ Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_ I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_ Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_ So leave a message at the tone_  
_ 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_ Nothing at all_  
_ Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_ Nothing at all_  
_ Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_ Nothing at all_

He ended the song with a soft chord, I laughed. "You should preform it" Beck complimented, she was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. "I know right? Where's the Frito's?" I flicked my eyes to Chase who is now rummaging through the cupboards, "Try the bottom left one" I replied. "I don't think I'll be doing any singing soon, I'm gonna focus on our band and my guitar." Shiro smiled, putting his acoustic guitar on the sofa.

"Just dump Arisa into the song, and we'll call it a duet, it doesn't mean you have to go solo" Beck insisted, she walked over and plopped into the seat next to me. "I found it!" Chase shouted, shooting up from the counter and holding up a bag of chips.

Shiro chuckled, I smiled. "Good for you" Beck said. "So? Where's Marisa?" Chase stalked over, leaning forward against the couch where Beck and I were sitting. "Something to do with a last minute call to some photo shoot." Shiro yawned. "Well...people what should we do?" Chase asked through his munching.

"I reall-" My classic ringtone started playing it's music, I dug into my jean pocket and pulled out my phone, _Unknown_, I pressed answer and pressed the phone against my ear. "Hello?" I asked, "Ami, just wait a minute I'm on the phone, Hello? Darling is that you?!" A high pitched voice squeaked through the speakers. I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear.

Beck raised her eyebrows, and Shiro snickered. "Darling is that you?" Chase tried imitating the strangers voice earning a smack to the head from me. "Mom? Yah it's me" I replied into the phone. "Oh sweetie! We missed you why didn't you call right when you got back from America, we were so worried since you didn't call for a week, so we got your number from Aunt Kira" My mom yelled.

If Kira was here she would be having a mental breakdown from my mom calling her a "Aunt". I laughed, "I'm sorry, I lost your phone number since I got a new phone and since all my crazed fans want my phone number I have to change it every so often." I reassured. "Is that Amu?" A small tiny voice asked from the other side of the phone, I smiled. Ami was now eight it has been four years since I've seen her, I wonder how tall she is now?

I heard a lot of shouting and screaming before it became silent again. "AMU! I missed you, are you back? Are you coming to eat dinner with us?" I chuckled, "Well sure if you want me to." "Sweetie would you give the phone to daddy for a minute?" A deep voice cooed. "No! I want to talk to her more!" I could already picture my Dad dejected and depressed at a corner of a room.

"Honey give the phone to Daddy" My mom demanded in the background, I heard a lot of whimpering and shuffling before my Dad cleared his throat. "How is my popstar doing? I still can't believe you are a star now." 'I'm doing fine, actually really well" I answered.

"Comeover to dinner today, bring your friends along from America if you want" Dad suggested, I smiled "Sure, I'll ask are you sure it's okay, we are a big group." I questioned. Dad gave a big throaty laugh, "Of course the more the merrier, I can't wait to see my pink princess all grown up, see you soon" Dad hung up the phone before I could say anything else, _Pink princess_, I unintentionally drop my phone, it bounced a few times on the soft couch before colliding onto the ground.

"Hey what's wrong?" Shiro bent down and grabbed the phone placing it on the glass table in front of us. I never told my dad that my hair changed color, at the spur of the moment I blurted out that it was a wig. How stupid I was, now they think that I still have pink hair. If I dye my hair pink now, what about my performances coming up?

I sucked in a huge breath, "You guys wanna have dinner at my families house?" I asked, Shiro smiled, "Sure we have nothing to do anyways." Beck nodded and Chase tried to say yes with his mouth full but failed. "So what's wrong then?" Beck asked concerned. I nervously laughed, "My hair is not pink" I answered.

**This was probably a very boring and short chapter eheheh...I've been avoiding this story like a plague but then after seeing how many people are waiting for the next chapter I quickly typed up a completely randomized story! Well actually I've been thinking about what to write but never got to the point of doing anything. I've started on the next chapter already so don't worry about waiting to long. Thanks for reading and R&R AND IF YOU WANNA CHECK OUT HOW THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE GO INTO MY PROFILE! THERE ARE LINKS! THANKS!**


End file.
